The Son of Artemis
by Wolfek
Summary: Percy Jackson wasn't born as the Son of Posiedon but as the Son of Artemis and Poseidon.


A beautiful woman ran through the forest dozens of girls following behind her. The girl in the front had Auburn hair and bright silver eyes. She also seemed to have quite a large stomach not in the way that a large woman would be as she seemed to have agility and speed like no other. The girl finally reached a tent that was setup in the middle of the forest the other girls trailing behind her. One of the girls behind her who was wearing all silver and a silver crown as she gently laid the girl in the lead on the bed.

Now that it was clear the person on the bed seemed to be Artemis the goddess seemed to be in a lot of pain. The girl wearing the silver tiara who had obsidian black eyes and long black hair gently squeezed her hand. Tears brimmed most of the girls eyes as the Goddess let out a scream of pain. The reason she was in pain was because she was pregnant and yes she was a virgin goddess, the keyword being was. The people who were surrounding her now identified as the hunters of Artemis.

Two of the girls stepped out of the group running up to their goddess. They both had bright blue eyes and shining blonde hair that seemed to glow. They both began preparing things up for the goddess who was going through birth. Speaking of the goddess her hand was almost completely white as she seemed to be squeezing the life out of her lieutenant. Although her lieutenant didn't seem to care as she smiled at the goddess even though it seemed a bit painful.

Finally the girl wearing the tiara spoke although she seemed indecisive "Who impregnated you Lady Artemis."

Artemis looked at her huntress who's name was Zöe "I'm sorry my huntress I just can not tell you."

Tears began to fall from the goddesses eyes as her hardened eyes and cold demeanor seemed to fall. She began to full on sob bringin her best friend, the girl in the tiara closer. Artemis had never wanted to hoped she would never had a child and for several reasons. The first reason which is obvious is that she's a virgin goddess. The second reason was she never wanted to be trapped in a romantic relationship or just be in love. The third and final reason was because if she did Zeus would immediately kill him so she guessed she would either send him or her to Tarturas to see if he could survive or kill him or her herself. The only reason she couldn't hide him from Zeus was because the moment he would be born Zeus would be notified.

After her last thought she steeled her nerves as she was going to give birth and there was no stopping it. She felt a pain shoot through her as she finally came back to the realization she was having her baby right now. One of the hunters that had walked up to her previously began to tell her something but it seemed to be blocked out.

Time to the Skip

A few hours later there lay a beautiful baby boy in the goddesses arms her eyes we're red and puffy from the crying she had done earlier. The boy already seemed to be a bit older at about 2 years old signifying that she had done it with another god. The boy had a mop of Raven Black hair atop his small little head. His hair seemed to grow vibrantly due to all the light in the room that they were in. His eyes were a deep silver color almost to the shade that Artemis eyes were but they also seemed to be changing colors from the silver color to a deep blue color. Artemis was too tired too so much as smile as she soon passed out from the exhaustion of giving birth.

Back on Olympus

Zeus was fuming he was absolutely pissed it was like those cartoons except the steam wasn't coming out if his ears. Though the reason Zeus was pissed was because of the Irish message in front of him. It showed Artemis and h-her child and it was absolutely unacceptable. The King of The Gods was the only one in the throne room as he decided to summon a meeting. He took out his master bolt and slammed it through the iris message as it immediately dissapeared. Thunder boom as the bolt hit the iris message zooming into a wall. The bolt went straight through the wall leaving a huge hole in the wall.

Right as his bolt had gone through the wall of the Olympians except for Artemis appeared in their respective seats. Poseidon stared at his brother "why have you summoned this council meeting brother and why is Artemis not here"

It was a bit strange that he was the first one to notice that she was gone which was surprising since not even her brother Apollo noticed.

Zeus looked over at his brother still pissed from the display a minute ago "well brother it seems that Artemis my daughter has broken her oath"

Every single god went into shock as he said this well all except Poseidon as he immediately paled before covering it up with fake shock. Apollo was the first to break out of his shock as he screamed in rage muttering about how he would kill the man who impregnated her. Most if the other gods have also broken out if their shock and were now whispering among themselves. Finally after the long silence in the throne room Zeus was the one to break it "those who wish to have Artemis child killed raise your hands"

Almost every single Olympians hand shot up except for two those of which were Poseidon and Aphrodite. The Olympians all stared at them skeptically but just shrugged as it was a majority vote anyways. Before anyone could say anything The God of the Sun spoke up "I should kill him"

All the gods nodded before they all flashed away except for Apollo and Zeus and of course Hera. Apollo looked at his father for approval to see if he could go Zeus nodded to his son a Iris message appearing in front of him. A small devious smile appeared on the King if The Gods face as he started at the Iris Message.

Back at The Hunters Tent

Apollo flashed into the tent making all of the hunters cover their eyes and look away from him. The flash seemingly made the sleeping goddess awake as she looked up at Apollo. She almost immediately covered her baby with a blanket as if trying to hide him from her brother who already saw him. "Give him to me so I can end his life"

The Sun Gods voice was cold and emotionless as Artemis shook her head so fast she probably got whiplash before she barely croaked out an almost inaudible no. Apollo tilted his head "well then I will have to tame him away from you so I can kill him then"

He moved forward faster than even Artemis could run at full speed not seeing the hole opening or sweat beading down his Sisters face. He ripped the covers off of her and grab the baby but before he could she threw him into the hole. His brother stared at her still emotionless "you just threw your son into a fate worse than death"

He then flashed away leaving Artemis to cry her eyes out. It was a split second decision it was either let him kill her baby or give him a slim chance to live. She knew that her baby boy would never forgive her if he did survive. But she didn't care at least he would get a little longer to live out his life even if it was in the darkness. She soon passed out once again her last thought was that hopefully she had made the right decision.

1,347 words

A/N

Well I hope you guys liked it when though it probably has the most grammar mistakes in history. This was definitely hard to write especially since I had to write it all out on my phone but whatever. Tell me what you thought of the first chapter of this story tell me if you liked it or if you didn't. Or if there is anything you would like me to change.


End file.
